


Of Dappled Light and Tawny Eyes

by no_wifi_in_Trost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary of Hale Fire, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hale fire, M/M, Stiles is sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mentions of character death (hale fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_wifi_in_Trost/pseuds/no_wifi_in_Trost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My dad is starting to wonder why I’m drinking twice as much coffee; he’s going to start asking questions, you know,” Stiles continued without missing a beat, plopping himself down next to Derek on the floor, miraculously not spilling a drop of liquid.<br/>Derek slurped at the hot coffee, turning towards Stiles slightly. He still didn’t make eye contact.<br/>*</p><p>(In which Derek has regrets and feelings, and Stiles provides coffee and comfort.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dappled Light and Tawny Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shit title.  
> Also, this is another story that involves coffee in some way.
> 
> Just some Sterek-y feels that I had to get out.  
> As always, kudos and comments appreciated, and if you have any requests or prompts feel free to contact me!

“C’mon, you gotta come out of here at some point,” Stiles walked into his room, two steaming mugs in hand. Derek didn’t say anything, just taking the cup from Stiles and blowing on it.

“My dad is starting to wonder why I’m drinking twice as much coffee; he’s going to start asking questions, you know,” Stiles continued without missing a beat, plopping himself down next to Derek on the floor, miraculously not spilling a drop of liquid.

Derek slurped at the hot coffee, turning towards Stiles slightly. He still didn’t make eye contact.

“You don’t know how this feels, Stiles. “

Stiles frowned. “You can’t honestly still blame yourself for what happened?”

Derek sighed, placing the mug between his stretched out legs, letting his head bang back against the wall they were leaning against.

“Not blame myself, no, not anymore. I know now it wasn’t my fault. But I can’t help but feel guilty sometimes, especially when the anniversary comes around.” Derek spoke quietly, voice low and halting. Stiles nudged Derek’s leg with his foot.

“Maybe if you talked about it...?”

Derek turned to look at the younger man; at his tousled hair, bright eyes, bowed lips pursed as Stiles stared right back at him. Derek let himself drown a little in Stile’s tawny eyes, drawing strength from the sparkling depths. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then huffed in annoyance.

Stiles smiled, seemingly okay with waiting. He rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, comfortable to wait him out.

“Okay, not now, but later, dude. You might feel better when you get it off your chest.” Stiles hummed into his coffee, intentionally being obnoxious in his slurping. Derek rolled his eyes at the younger man’s antics, bringing a free hand to rest on Stiles’ bent knee. Stiles turned to press a kiss to Derek’s temple, breath warm and lips soft. He squeezed Stiles’ knee, gently rubbing his thumb up and down the denim-clad thigh.

“Yeah, later.”


End file.
